beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Jabberwock
is the Leader of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division as well as Behemoth's son. Apperance He has a massive constitution and a big transversal scar across his face. Personality History In the past he was removed from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division due to his temperment, earning him the name "Crazy Dragon", however Jabberwock was reinstated by his father as the General of the army due his his father's wishing Jabberwock to become his successor (this however was not mentioned to the other members of the army till after his re-instatement). It's also notable that he used to be a childhood aquantance of Laymia. Plot His was first revealed in the manga was when Oga & Hilda confronted Behemoth on the roof of St. Ishiyama after the latters confrontation with Zenjūrō Saotome, Genma Isurugi & Ittōsai Kunieda. Believing Behemoth to be the leader of the army prepared to kill him, Oga confronted the aged man who protested he was no longer incharge. At this moment Jabberwock appeared, whishing to leave to attend to "that stupid kid ". When Hilda defencively raised her blade, Jabberwock summoned Sodom to kidnap her in his mouth and flew away on the bahamut's back. When Oga jumped on the beasts back to challenge him Jabberwock made short work of the delinquent, easily dismissing Oga's strongest attacks (he however had managed to free Hilda temporarily). Once they retrived the escaped wetnurse Jabberwock and Behemoth made their way to Akuma Academy. He is later seen at the academy's headmaster office with Behemoth and the captive Hilda, unpleased he has to partake in En's "game" he leaves the office where he meets with his old aquaintance Laymia. After a breif conversation about their past he reveals his position as her General stating "it's not the same as when we were kids" and leaves. Powers & Abilities As leader of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, it can be assumed Jabberwock is very powerful. This is demonstrated by his fear induced control over the grand bahamut Sodom. In battle he has been seen to easily take several of Oga's Zebul Emblem hits even after entering super milk time. He has even made Saotome drop a sweat. Relationships 'Sodom' Jabberwock commands the Grand Bahamut with fear, acting as a mode of transport and a pet to the General. 'Laymia' They were childhood friends but they now show hostility towards each other. 'Oga Tatsumi' 'During his first encouter with Oga, he looked down on him believing that he was not uch of a threat to him. After Oga's attempt to rescue Hilda, the two had a short battle on Sodom where Jabberwock easily defeats Oga. He has taken an interest in Oga's strength with the use of Super Milk Time and wishes to have an all out battle with him for when he gets stronger.' Trivia * Jabberwock's name originates from the fictional dragon Jabberwocky, mentioned in a nonsense verse poem in Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. His nickname as "Crazy Dragon" originates from the nature of the whimsical poem it is from and mad persona of the beast itself. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division